Back in time (original I know)
by FlooCauldron27739
Summary: Summary: Hermione and Draco has been chosen to go back to 1943, to Voldemort's 7th year at Hogwarts. Determined to change the timeline for the better. They will try to show Tom love during their mission but, if worse comes to worse, they kill him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, J.K. Rowling does (do other fan bases do this? or is it just Harry Potter fan base?

Summary: Hermione and Draco has been chosen to go back to 1943, to Voldemort's 7th year at Hogwarts. Determined to change the timeline for the better. They will try to show Tom love during their mission but, if worse comes to worse, they kill him.

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy walked up the winding stairs to the headmaster's office. Confusion shinning in their eyes, but not showing on their battle-hardened face. Arriving in the office to see Albus looking grave.

"What is it Albus?" Hermione asked with a stony expression

"I fear we are loosing this war. I need the both of you to go to Tom Riddle's time and change him for the better. Do anything in your power, but change the timeline." Albus explained "do you accept your mission?"

"But sir! We are needed here! To fight Voldemort, if we leave, how are you going to fight? We are the best soldiers here!" Hermione said fiercely.

"What will happen to the timeline while we are gone Albus?" Asked Draco

"Once you go back you can't go forward. This time will be completely erased. So do you accept this mission?"

Hermione sighed. Thinking where are life went wrong. When the rise of Voldemort really started it was Hermione's 5th year. She has been fighting against Voldemort since she was 11. She was 18 and have gone through many things 18 year olds shouldn't have to experience. Many have died because this war. All the Weasleys died except Bill, Charlie, and Ginny. Kingsley, Neville, Luna, Remus, Tonks, Harry. Her husband for 2 years.

Harry had asked her to marry him when she was in 6th year. Its young, she knows, but she also knew Harry was the main target for Voldemort, and she wanted them to be bound as soon as possible. Her parents lived long enough to attend her wedding, and so had everyone else. Even Draco came.

Poor Draco had gone through many horrors. His mother and father dying, his best friend Blaise dying, and his fiancee. His fiancee was Pansy, you see he was betrothed, they weren't in love but they were good friends.

Draco's voice snapped her back to the present. "I accept"

"As do I" Hermione agreed, there was nothing left for her here.

"great!" Dumbledore exclaimed, the twinkle in his eye leaving long ago, "here is the bag. It contains all your galleons in your vaults, 1940s clothing, books, potion ingredients, weapons, extra wands, and floo powder, the mauraders map, and invisibility cloak. The bag is bottomless, weightless, undetected, can withstand anything really, and can repel any spell" Dumbledore explained.

"This is a letter explaining your situation to me. I am not headmaster during this era, so come strait to me." Albus instructed, they nodded "Change into your new clothes"

With a flick of Hermione's wrist, she changed into a silk, green dress. The dress was long sleeved and ended above her knee, very 1940's style. For shoes, she wore a 2inch black mary jane heels. A plain black robe is what she wore over.

Draco wore black slacks, green silk shirt, and a black tie. He wore a black v-neck sweater over his shirt and tie. He wore black dragon hide shoes and a plain black robe over it.

'wow' Hermione thought 'all our galleons?' Draco inherited the entire Malfoy fortune which is 700 billion galleons, 400,000 knuts, and 700 sickles with an assortment of portraits, family heirlooms, jewels, and other priceless artifacts. The Parkinson's fortune which is 400 billion galleons, 120,000 knuts, and 200 sickles with portraits, books, statues, and family heirlooms. Also the Zabini fortune which is 560 billion galleons, 310,000 knuts, and 621 sickles, with portraits, books, jewels, family heirlooms. All of this and not including seats of authority in the ministry and houses, mansions, estates, castles, and flats.

Hermione had all of what her parents left her with which was 5 million galleons, 39 knuts, and 90 sickles. Harry left her the Potter fortune which was 500 billion galleons, 12,000 knuts, and 402 sickles with books, heirlooms, sword of Gryffindor, and jewels. The Black fortune from Sirius which was 800 billion galleons, 52,000 sickles, 439 knuts, with unwanted portraits, books, jewels, cursed artifacts, and Black family heirlooms. Longbottom fortune because the Longbottom line had died out, which was 54 million galleons, 120 knuts, and 90 sickles, with Longbottom jewels. She shared half of the Black family fortune with the Weasley's.

"Here" Dumbledore said handing them a time turner. "you must hurry! Voldemort is coming soon!" he said urgently "spin it exactly 5 times"

Hermione held Draco as he turned the time turner. Everything was moving impossibly fast. Hermione caught bits and pieces of old memories.

Finally the spinning stopped and they ended up in the headmasters office still, but there were many changes. They heard faint footsteps coming up the stairs.

i decided to write another story. Check out my other story "Italy, oh What Fun", for Italy, oh What Fun leave a review telling me how you like the story and who I should pair with Hermione and Draco


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does

chapter 2

"Oh, what do we have here? How did you two get into my office? You can't apparate into Hogwarts. Who are you?" Headmaster Dippet asked the two suspiciously.

Hermione casted a memory charm to alter his memory to let them enroll into Hogwarts.

Dippet's face held a sorrowful look.

"Very sad your families had died. Well, you can reside at Hogwarts to finish your education. You were both from Durmstrang correct?" Dippet asked and they shook their heads yes. "If I'm not mistaken, Durmstrang is an all boys school."

"Yes, well they made an exception for me" Hermione said, on the inside cringing at his nosiness.

"Well than, I will need copies of your records and grades. Unless you can retake the test now" Dippet said

"sir, we have our records here with us" Draco said.

"Wonderful. Now what were your last names again?" Dippet asked. Hermione hid a scowl, blood supremency. He was wondering if they were of pure-blood. _'Stupid man. Durmstrang doesn't accept muggleborn students' _ Hermione thought bitterly.

"Im Hermione Tripe" Hermione said. Draco and her already discussed the names. Hermione will keep her first name, but change her last name.

Tripe was a pure-blood name that had laid low. It wasn't until her time that they found out the Tripe line had died out during the 19th century. The last Tripe had married Licorus Black and she was the grandmother of Sirius Black.

"Im Draco Malfoy" Draco would keep his last and first name.

Dippet looked pleasantly surprised. "A Malfoy? We have a Malfoy here too. You should get to know him. Nice young lad he is" Partly speaking to himself.

Draco hid a repulsed look. Than man seemed in love with his grandfather.

"Today is the first day of school. You two can come as seventh years, and will be sorted with the first years in about 20 minutes." Dippet added

Their 20 minutes was all three of them sitting in an uncomfortable silence with Dippet looking over their fake records and Hermione and Draco communicating with each other with their eyes.

The headmaster's door opened and in walked a very younger looking Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, Dumbledore. Meet our two new seventh year students. Their families had died due to Grindewald. They are to be sorted with the first years. They are Hermione Tripe and Draco Malfoy" Dippet finished.

Hermione was very irritated with the man. He talks about them like they weren't even there!

"Ah, yes. Nice to meet you both. I am Albus Dumbledore" Dumbledore said a twinkle in his eye, almost knowing why they were there.

"Well, lets go to the great hall to get you two sorted." Dippet said

The 4 walked towards the great hall, Dippet talking about Hogwarts on the way. As they walked into the great hall, it was empty. Hermione and Draco stood between the two tables leading up to a 3 legged stool. As the students filled in, their eyes were curious on who the 2 new comers were. They were far to old to be 1st years and it was unusual for people to transfer into Hogwarts.

The scared little first years were the last to arrive. Hermione and Draco waited patiently for them all to be sorted. One name that particularly stood out to Hermione and Draco was. "McGonnagall, Minerva" the young version of their Transfiguration professor and parental figure nervously walked up to the stool and the hat was placed upon her head. After 10 or so seconds, the hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR" Hermione gave a small smile.

Finally after the 1st years were sorted, it was Hermione and Draco's turn to be sorted.

"Malfoy, Draco". A murmur of quiet whispering ran through the school. While Abraxas Malfoy looked impassive. Draco strode confidently towards the stool. Draco heard a voice in his head speaking 'a time traveler eh? We haven't had one of those in a while. I know just where to put you. SLYTHERIN!" the hat screamed out loud. Draco smirked.

'the Malfoy genes I guess' Abraxas thought smirking at Draco. Draco took a seat at the end of the table next to 2 boys and across from 1 girl and 1 boy.

t was Hermione's turn. "Tripe, Hermione". Hermione walked less confidently than Draco to the stool. The hat was placed on her head and Hermione heard a familiar voice in her head. 'another time traveler.' Hermione's eyes ever so slightly widened in surprise. 'Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Bravery is there, so is intelligence, and loyalty. But it seems you have changed quite a bit. Cunningness is there too. I know where to put you. SLYTHERIN!" the hat screamed.

Draco raised an eye brow at her as if to say 'the Gryffindor princess in Slytherin?' Hermione took a seat next to Draco and they listened to Dippet's back-to-school speech.

so how was it? Give me a review.


End file.
